


it's 8 PM and you're in my arms.

by yuratchkaaa



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Prompto cries, a bit of angst, and now ignis can't cook dinner, they fall asleep on each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuratchkaaa/pseuds/yuratchkaaa
Summary: Continually Ignis had denied his feelings for Prompto. He had denied even the beginning of a thought that he might, in some form, have a crush on Noct’s best friend. Tonight was no different. Even as his mind buzzed with the thoughts of Prompto’s toothy grin and hearty laugh, there was constantly something deep inside that was telling him he was most definitely not falling for Prompto Argentum.He couldn't be.He simply couldn't.





	it's 8 PM and you're in my arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is like the first FFXV fic I've ever written so it's probably not gonna be too spectacular jghdjfgd. I haven't actually written in a while in general so!! I hope you enjoy regardless!!
> 
> I had this idea when I couldn't sleep at like 1 AM last night so I decided I'd try my best to get everything written down fjghdjf 
> 
> It took kind of an angsty(?) turn near the end but I'd originally planned it to just be straight up fluff. It's pretty happy though!!
> 
> Please enjoy nonetheless!! <3

It was 6 P.M. when Ignis arrived at Noctis’s apartment, grocery bags nestled in his arms. Upon entering the home of the young prince, he plopped the plump brown bags onto the kitchen counter and surveyed his surroundings. Much to Ignis’s surprise, it was clean for once. He let out a sigh of relief. Finally, he could cook dinner without the hassle of having to clean up after Noct. Normally when Ignis arrived, trash would be piled high enough to the point where Ignis even had to question how something so unstable could remain stacked into a tower for such a long period of time without eventually giving in and collapsing onto itself. Shaking his head at the mere thought of how Noctis could let his apartment enter such a state of uncleanliness, he realized he was alone. 

It took him a minute to recollect the fact that this was normally around the time Noctis and Prompto would still be out training with Gladio. He checked his watch. 6:05 PM.  
They’ll be off soon, he thought to himself. Then I’ll have the grueling task of getting Noct to eat healthy for once.

The quietness of the apartment was rather unsettling to Ignis, as it was usually accompanied by the piercing noises of the other three men yelling swears at the TV screen as they played games while waiting for Ignis to finish dinner. Normally, Prompto would offer to help Ignis cook when the stress of whatever video game he was playing became too much for him to handle. Ignis couldn’t stifle a soft chuckle as he thought about how absolutely riled up the golden haired boy could become upon losing a difficult game, or how incredibly elated and proud he could get when he pulled off something not even Noctis could. Yes, Prompto definitely was very expressive, and Ignis found himself being drawn to that aspect of him.

Maybe it was the way his indigo eyes sparkled in amazement when he watched Ignis cook, or the soft words of encouragement that escaped his perfectly pink lips whenever he would even slightly make a mistake. 

“Aww, give it one more shot, Iggy!”  
“It’ll taste good no matter how you cook it up, Ignis!”  
“How does anyone even chop vegetables that fast? Are you some kinda robot or something?”

That last one would probably be followed by a bout of laughter from Prompto, Ignis decided. He closed his eyes as these thoughts invaded his mind, followed by a small grunt after realizing what he was doing. What he, the prince’s advisor, was doing. Giving his cheeks a few small slaps, he reached his gloved hands into the grocery bags to pull out the ingredients needed for tonight’s dinner. The blood rising to his cheeks eventually began to settle down until he realized just exactly what he was preparing.

Green curry soup. One of Prompto’s favorites. 

He froze and stared down at the organic (and highly expensive) ingredients lying before him. Had his infatuation with Prompto caused him to subconsciously choose his favorite meal to prepare for dinner? Ignis shoved the thought away almost as quickly as it had come. That would be impossible. He wasn’t infatuated with him. It was simply an... admiration.

Right?

Yes. That had to be it. A simple friendly fondness for the boy. It’s not like Ignis hadn’t prepared this meal dozens of times before. However, he couldn’t deny that when he prepared it without Prompto being there for dinner, there was always a looming feeling of loneliness and longing hanging in the room as they ate. A feeling that didn’t go away until their bowls were emptied and cleaned, and Ignis arrived at his home for the night. 

A feeling that didn’t leave, that couldn’t leave, unless Prompto was with him. 

Prompto’s face lighting up as he hungrily scarfed down the oh so elegantly made meal. His lips curling up onto his freckled face to form a smile brighter than any smile Ignis had ever seen before, and his eyes scrunching up in delight as he complimented Ignis on his work like he did every night he stayed over. 

He continued staring down at the food, a silent prayer that Prompto would show up tonight echoing in the back of his mind. He remained frozen for a few more seconds as he realized his cheeks were once again flushed, and his heart rate was increasing with every breath he took. 

Continually Ignis had denied his feelings for Prompto. He had denied even the beginning of a thought that he might, in some form, have a crush on Noct’s best friend. Tonight was no different. Even as his mind buzzed with the thoughts of Prompto’s toothy grin and hearty laugh, there was constantly something deep inside that was telling him he was most definitely not falling for Prompto Argentum. 

“What in Shiva’s name am I thinking,” Ignis murmured aloud, his delicate hands holding his now red cheeks. He decided that his thoughts of Prompto were certainly not the reason he was delaying himself in preparing dinner.

It must be the silence, he assured himself. Taking in a deep breath to return his heart rate back to it’s normal speed, he hurried himself into the living room to flick the TV on. As soon as the television was switched on and the sounds of people talking began to fill the room once again, Ignis felt exceptionally more calm. He stood by the TV and let himself watch the ongoing show for a moment so he could further cool down. He pushed Prompto to the back of his mind and started focusing on other things, such as how much longer he’d have before the boys came home hungry. They would most definitely not be happy to see Ignis hadn’t even finished cooking dinner by the time they got home with their tired bodies and empty stomachs. 

A sudden realization that he’d been idling in the apartment for much too long hit him, and he checked his watch once again.

6:43 P.M.

“Drat,” he muttered, turning the volume up on the TV before speed walking back into the kitchen where his ingredients still sat on the counter, slowly leaving their cold, fresh state and returning to room temperature. Ignis picked up on this and hurriedly began to get to work, sweat beginning to appear on the side of his head. He didn’t want to delay this meal any further. Ignis was almost completely sure he’d start to feel better once he got himself back up and running. 

Slowly but surely, he started working on portioning all the ingredients as the recipe called for, pulling himself into a steady rhythm. Another smile wormed its way onto Ignis’s face as he began to revert back to his normal self and his cheeks began to cool. Everything was going smoothly again, as it should. He’d have enough time to finish cooking by the time the boys arrived if he started now and didn’t stop until he was done. 

At least, he thought he could.

Almost as soon as Ignis placed a large pot onto the stove, he heard the rustling of a door knob and a loud crash as the door swung open abruptly. Soft footsteps were almost inaudible as the sound of the television blared from the living room, but Ignis could tell exactly who it was based on the nimble sound alone. 

Prompto.

Ignis tilted his head as he exited the kitchen and made his way for the door, noticing that Prompto was alone. The freckled boy raised a hand in greeting and flashed one of his signature grins that always gave Ignis a sudden boost of adrenaline. Coughing, Ignis ignored the fleeting feeling as best he could.

“Prompto,” he greeted. “Where are the others?” 

Prompto let out a chuckle before he answered. “Noct couldn’t pull off some move Gladio was teachin’ us, so he made him stay longer. Well, it's more like he was refusing to do it.” 

Ignis laughed with Prompto. "Oh, Noct," he thought out loud. "He'll never learn."

Immediately after explaining this, Prompto lifted his nose to the air and sniffed, shocked at the absence of the smell of food from the kitchen. He raised his eyes to Ignis’s, giving him a questioning glare. If looks could kill, Ignis would have been long gone by now. The way Prompto’s eyes met his own was something that could most certainly not be from Eos. It was heart stopping, electric even. 

Prompto’s voiced pierced through his thoughts and brought him back to reality.  
“Uh… Iggy? You in there?” he questioned playfully, waving his own gloved hand in front of Ignis’s face in some kind of attempt to snap him out of whatever trance had befallen him. 

Ignis blinked. Oh, Gods, he thought to himself as he realized the amount of time it took for him to answer Prompto’s silent question was far, far too long. He wetted his lips as the words that bubbled at the tip of his tongue began to escape from his mouth.

“My apologies,” he finally replied to the boy. “I… Have only just begun to prepare dinner. However I think you’ll be delighted to know I’m arranging green curry soup for us tonight.”  
Prompto’s eyes immediately lit up as Ignis’s elegant words entered his ears. Brushing a golden lock of hair from his eyes, he let out a howl of victory.

“Aww, Igster,” he said, giving the spectacled man a playful punch on the arm. “You’re making my fave ‘cause you knew I’d be coming tonight, huh?” 

Ignis froze. Truthfully, he did not know Prompto would be arriving tonight. It would be foolish of Prompto to assume otherwise, of course. Ignis certainly couldn’t let Prompto assume that he was cooking this dinner in order to win him over. Not that he was, of course, though the thought sent blood rushing to his cheeks. He gulped as he began to feel warmth pooling in his face. 

“Certainly not,” Ignis replied, a little too curtly. “In all honesty, I had no idea you’d be showing up tonight. For you to assume I’d be preparing this with the knowledge you’d be arriving is beyond me. It’s merely a coincidence, I assure you.” 

Prompto’s bright eyes dulled in color for a moment upon hearing Ignis’s cold words.  
“Oh.” Prompto murmured. He stood there for a moment, twiddling his thumbs. Ignis could almost swear he saw a redness begin to brush his freckled cheeks. Out of embarrassment, he assumed. With widened green eyes, guilt began to overtake Ignis and he had a sudden urge to reach out to him and apologize. Instead of doing that, however much he wanted to, he took in a deep breath and guided him to the living room.

Ignis had noticed Prompto looked more tired than usual, his eyes slightly duller and his posture lacking. He gestured him to the couch and Prompto sat down more than willingly. Ignis almost never got to be alone with the blonde man, and found that the thought of going back into the kitchen so suddenly after he’d arrived gave him a very strong sense of dread. So, naturally, he sat down next to him for a chat, picking up the remote and turning off the television.

As soon as he’d placed himself on the cushion next to Prompto, the air suddenly thickened. His blue gaze pierced through him, and for a moment Ignis was sure Prompto could read minds with how strong it was. Ignis couldn’t rip his own eyes away from the sight in front of him.

Prompto laid there, his back against the couch and his freckled shoulders moving in circles as he tried to stretch himself out. His blonde hair seemed unreal from where Ignis sat. The color alone was almost too much for Ignis to bear. It’s pure elegance, no matter how messy it may be, was definitely a sight to see. As Ignis’s eyes travelled down Prompto’s face, he had to set aside a moment to take in how ethereal and charming he looked. How could someone in such a tired state still look so--

Wait. What was he thinking?

Sure, Prompto was an attractive man, Ignis could give him that, but he wasn’t going to allow himself to sit here and think these things about him in such a close proximity. Hell, he wasn’t going to allow himself to think of these things at all. Prompto was his friend. His close friend. 

Just a friend.

Prompto let out a yawn and reached his arms into the air, giving another big stretch. 

“Man oh man, I am beat.” he groaned through his yawn. 

Ignis let himself smile through the tension. “Seems like you’ve been working hard.”

Prompto sat upright, and beamed at Ignis despite his exhaustion.  
“Well, duh,” Prompto replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in Eos.  
“We leave for Altissia in, what, 2 weeks? Gotta make sure I’m up to par with the rest of you by then.” He pointed at himself. “This guy is not about to let himself fall behind, Igster!”

Prompto let out a laugh. An almost melodic laugh. Ignis let his ears drink up the sound as if it was the last time he’d ever hear it. 

“Come now,” the advisor began. “I’m sure you’re already up to par with, if not better than, the rest of us.” Ignis smiled at his own comment. He wasn’t lying. Seeing Prompto training had been an extraordinary experience. In such little time he’d managed to go from “Never-Wielded-A-Gun-Before Prompto” to “Shooting-Guns-Since-Birth Prompto”.  
He let out a nervous laugh at this and shook his head.

“I mean… I guess?” he answered, his voice breaking. “I just… You know what, never mind. It’s stupid.” He lowered his gaze to his boots and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. For a moment neither of them said anything. Ignis was stuck between wanting to pry and not wanting to force Prompto to tell him something he didn’t want to tell him.

Ignis was used to cheering the prince up whenever he’d let him. He was used to seeing him upset and saddened, it wasn’t an unusual expression for him to wear when they were alone with each other. But seeing that same look painted onto Prompto’s face was incredibly jarring to Ignis. His mind told him to reach out and comfort him, but his instinct told him to let the mood pass and move on. His mind ended up winning his internal fight, and Ignis found himself scooting closer to the golden haired boy, his hand finding its way onto Prompto’s exposed shoulder in a similar manner as he would comfort Noctis. 

He jumped at the sudden touch Ignis placed on him, but he didn’t scoot away from him. In fact, Ignis thought he saw Prompto slightly nudge himself closer to him. Ignis’s mind was racing with things he could say to Prompto to cheer him up as their eyes remained locked with each other’s. Ignis began to reach a hand up to the golden locks of hair that cascaded from the top of his head to fall messily on the sides of his cheeks, stopping abruptly just before he was going to let the temptation of being this close to Prompto overtake him. 

Prompto’s saddened expression changed to more of an uncomfortable, embarrassed look as Ignis’s hand stopped just before he could move the hair out of his eyes for him. They sat there facing each other for what seemed like an eternity. Prompto’s gaze sparked a fire in Ignis’s heart, and he cleared his throat before speaking again.

“If there’s anything you want to tell me, please don’t be afraid to do so.” Ignis assured him, his voice so quiet he would be surprised if Prompto actually heard him.

Prompto averted his gaze. His mouth opened and closed, his breath hitching in his throat before he was able to form words. Taking in his bottom lip, he began to chew on it so hard Ignis was afraid blood might start to bubble up from his mouth, reddening the soft pink color of Prompto’s lips. 

“That’s a bad habit,” Ignis murmured. 

Prompto nodded. “I know.” he replied, his tone much more grim than usual.

Another eternity of silence passed them by. Ignis was at a loss of things to say. Deciding that it’d be much better for the both of them if he simply got back to preparing dinner, he began to stand up. Just as Ignis stood and stretched his long legs, a hand reached out and pulled him back. Stunned at Prompto’s sudden boldness, Ignis turned around with a confused glare. 

It was 7 P.M. now and Ignis noticed the tears beginning to well up in Prompto’s eyes. 

He listened when Prompto’s voice quivered as he uttered the words, “Please don’t get up yet.” 

Standing there, staring into Prompto’s eyes once again, Ignis became overcome with emotions. So many emotions he couldn’t keep track of them. He didn’t want to see Prompto crying. He wanted him to be happy.

He wanted to protect him.  
He wanted to comfort him.  
He wanted to hold him.  
He wanted to love him.

Ignis wanted to love him.

He realized he wanted to love him as he gazed into the now teary eyes of Prompto Argentum. He realized this and for the first time there was no voice in the back of his mind telling him that he shouldn’t or that he couldn’t. The only voice he could hear now was Prompto’s own voice, shaking and begging him to stay. What was Ignis to do other than to oblige? 

Sitting back down, he allowed his jade gaze to travel back to Prompto’s. He allowed his eyes to take in the beauty sitting before him. The blonde’s teary eyes gazed up at him with such desperation that Ignis almost felt he couldn’t breathe. His freckles were etched onto his face so wonderfully, so magnificently, and Ignis had to stop himself from reaching his hands up and tracing them with nimble fingers. 

He allowed himself the relief of wiping the tears away from Prompto’s eyes, the boy leaning into his touch.

Yes, Ignis did love him. He decided that, yes, he had feelings for him, and the relief that washed over him at realizing that it was okay to like Prompto was euphoric. Ignis felt free, he felt like he had to tell everyone that he was in love.

“Ignis, I...” Prompto began, stopping short before finishing his sentence.

Ignis cupped Prompto’s cheek with his other hand, relishing the warmth that came from it. 

“It’s okay,” Ignis assured him. “Whatever it is, it’s okay.”

Everything in Ignis’s body was screaming at him to hold him, to hug him, to confess to him. He wanted to tell Prompto everything. He wanted to tell him how long he was in denial about his feelings. He wanted to tell him everything was going to work out. 

He wanted to tell him he loved him. But he couldn’t.

He couldn’t get his mind to turn his thoughts into words. All he could do was sit there, like a lovestruck idiot, watching the tears threaten to leak out of Prompto’s eyes. 

Ignis gulped. “What is it… that you want to tell me?” he carefully prodded.

Prompto maintained his gaze with the advisor. He opened his mouth, only letting out a disappointed breath as he failed to get the words out. Shifting his weight, his cheeks reddened to such a bright color that Ignis thought he would overheat. Neither of them could force words out of their mouths. Ignis couldn’t do anything but watch Prompto fidget, wanting more than anything to reach out and--

It was 7:14 P.M. when Prompto leaned in and crashed his lips against Ignis’s.  
It was 7:15 P.M. when Prompto’s tear filled voice murmured “I love you.”  
It was 7:16 P.M. when Ignis sighed and told him “I love you too.”

Planting a kiss on Prompto’s forehead, Ignis leaned against the couch and closed his eyes.

Now it was 8 P.M., and Ignis held a sleeping Prompto in his arms.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noctis swung open the door of his apartment, Gladio at his side as he texted his younger sister of his whereabouts. Opening his mouth he called out, “Sorry we’re late, we--”

Gladio shut right up as soon as he noticed there was no familiar fragrance coming from the kitchen. Noctis seemed to pick up on it too, and they both faced each other with worried glances as they burst into the living room to find Prompto and Ignis sound asleep in each other’s arms.

Gladio snorted. “Well, well, well. It’s about damn time.”

Noctis combed his fingers through his hair. “You’re tellin’ me. Does this mean I won’t have to deal with having to see Prompto look at Specs like that anymore? Icky.”

Gladio gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. "I think this means we'll be seeing a lot more of it."

Noctis groaned as he walked into the kitchen to see the now warm ingredients lying on the counter. Sighing, he grabbed everything (even the vegetables, reluctantly) and stored them in the fridge. 

The prince walked back into the living room where Gladio was placing a blanket over the two of them.

“So… We ordering a pizza then?” Noctis asked.

Gladio nodded. “Oh, hell yeah we are.” he said, reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone and place an order.


End file.
